militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2nd Division (Iraq)
Kingdom of Iraq (1941-1958) Republic of Iraq (1958-1968) Ba'athist Iraq (1968-2003) (2005-present) |allegiance= |command_structure=Iraqi Ground Forces Command |branch=Iraqi Army |type=Infantry |specialization= |size=Division |garrison=Al Kindi Base, Iraq |battles= First Kurdish Iraqi War Iran-Iraq War Gulf War Iraq War |current_commander=Brig. Gen. Mutaa al-Khazraji }} The 2nd Division is a formation of the Iraqi Army. It is headquartered at Mosul. The 2nd Division is one of the most experienced formations in the Iraqi Army. The division is today engaged in totality in the city of Mosul to assure its security. It was certified and assumed operational responsibility for counter-insurgency operations in the city of Mosul on December 21, 2006.2nd IA assumes control of security operations in Mosul, Daily Article on MNF-Iraq.com, 22 December 2006 The 2nd Division’s battalions are former Iraqi National Guard units, and most are manned predominately by Kurdish troops, some being former Peshmerga militia units. Some of the division's soldiers frequently fought the former Iraqi army, which caused some problems to begin with. Its subordinate formations include: *5 (Citadel) Motorized Brigade (formerly 4th Bde) *6 (Scorpions) Infantry (AAslt) Bde (former 2nd Brigade, 2nd Division) *7 Infantry Brigade *8 Infantry Brigade *2nd Motor Transport Regiment Three battalions from what was then the Iraqi army's 4th Brigade graduated basic training in a "march-on" ceremony at the Al Kasik Military Training Base west of Mosul, Oct. 15, 2004.Globalsecurity.org; The Al Kasik Military Base appears to be located near Kisik Kupri -- PPL 36°28'31"N 042°40'01"E Kisik, Kisik Køpr, Kisick Keupri, or Kasik Kubri. Al-Kasik is 50 km north and west of downtown Mosul. 2005 reports indicate that the then 4th Brigade was a former Peshmerga formation.(http://www.commondreams.org/headlines05/1228-03.htm) The 2nd Brigade, 2nd Division was formerly known as the 7th Brigade, IIF before the re-organization of the Iraqi Army. The 2nd Brigade of the 2nd Division is composed of the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Battalions. (Globalsecurity.org) As of March 2008, the 2nd Division's headquarters was at Al Kindi Base, and the division was commanded by Brig. Gen. Mutaa al-Khazraji.In Mosul, New Test for Rebuilt Iraqi Army, New York Times, March 20, 2008 Before being disbanded in 2003, the previous 2nd Division had been one of the four original divisions of the Iraqi Army, being active in 1941. Under Saddam Hussein's rule it fought the Kurds in 1961-70, being able to reverse most of the Kurdish gains of their initial offensive of autumn 1961. However it began to suffer from desertion. In 1963 it was concentrated in eastern Kurdistan and probably took part in later offensives. The first Kurdish war ended with the Kurds being granted autonomy. (Kenneth Pollack, Arabs at War, 2002, p. 156-158) The division was later present in Kuwait during Operation Desert Storm. It was initially assigned to 2nd Corps in the Qasr as Sabiyah area, in mid January 1991,United States Army, Certain Victory: The U.S. Army in the Gulf War, Brassey's, London/Washington, 1997, ISBN 1-57488-136-1, map of Iraqi dispositions, Mid January 1991, p.161 but had moved to just north of Al Jahra on 24 February 1991. (Pollack, 2002, p. 241) Notes *Kenneth M. Pollack, Arabs at War: Military Effectiveness 1948-91, University of Nebraska Press, Lincoln and London, 2002, ISBN 0-8032-3733-2 External links *Globalsecurity.org, 2nd Infantry Division Category:Divisions of Iraq Category:Military units and formations established in 2005